¿Coincidencia o destino?
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Reto: Un Mes con Ita-Dei. Itachi y Deidara se conocen por casualidad gracias a terceros, pero será solo casualidad o el destino habrá intervenido. Día 23 de Marzo.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichi wa.**

_Este fic es para el reto "**Un mes con ItaDei" **de **Derama17**, aprovecho la ocasión para agradecerle el haberme invitado y espero que le guste mi contribución para si genial idea de tener todo el mes un ItaDei, así como a los que se van a tomar el tiempo de leerlo._

_Va ser un two-shot, originalmente solo era un capítulo pero se extendió y mejor lo dividí en dos, el segundo capitulo lo subiere antes de que termine la semana._

_Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad del fantástico, y últimamente sádico, Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**¿CASUALIDAD O DESTINO?**

Cualquiera que los viera se preguntaría que era lo que hacían juntos. De por sí una relación entre hombres no era la más normal, o la mejor vista por todavía muchas personas. Aunado eso a lo diferentes que eran, era algo bastante peculiar de observar.

A pesar de no tener mucha diferencia de edad eran sumamente disímiles: uno era un gran abogado que había ascendido rápido gracias a su inteligencia y astucia. Uchiha Itachi, un chico alto, delgado, piel marfil y cabello negro azabache al igual que sus ojos, nada que lo resaltara particularmente en ese sentido físico, porque más que una apariencia sobresaliente, lo que imponía su presencia era el carácter formado por la idealización a la que había sido sometido por el simple hecho de ser hijo de un conocido político que había estado siempre en la mira de todos desde temprana edad desarrollando una personalidad seria y en algunas ocasiones fría.

El otro era un artista bastante temperamental que estaba dándose a conocer gracias a sus esculturas en arcilla que tenían la peculiaridad de explotar en cualquier momento gracias a un pequeño dispositivo que incluía desde el modelado, un detalle bastante parecido a su personalidad ya que nunca se quedaba callado y siempre expresaba lo que sentía sin complicaciones y sin importarle quien estuviera presente. Tenía el cabello rubio y largo, ojos azules llenos de vida que en conjunto hacían que llamara la atención donde fuera que entrara, tan explosivo como su arte, Deidara era su nombre.

Se conocieron por azares del destino, Itachi había acompañado a la novia de su hermano a una exposición de marionetas donde el artista era Sasori, todo porque el chico estaba varado en un embotellamiento y vía telefónica le había pedido que acompañara a Sakura en lo que llegaba. Por su parte, Deidara, al ser nuevo en la ciudad y al estar preparando su exposición en la misma galería en la siguiente temporada, fue invitado por Sasori con el que había congeniado de inmediato a pesar de sus constantes peleas por su definición de arte.

—_Te digo que el arte es efímero_— casi gritó un rubio sin importarle estar en un lugar público.

—_Es eterno_— respondió un no menos calmado pelirrojo olvidándose que estaba presentando su nueva exposición.

—_Es imposible_— sin prestar atención a las dos personas que se acercaban a ellos —_No hay nada como lo efímero, lo que dura solo por momentos y que después termina con una gran explosión_— explicaba al tiempo que abría los brazos y golpeaba a alguien.

— _¡Cuidado! —_ exclamo una voz ronca.

—_Perdón_— se disculpó el rubio volteando a ver a la víctima de su expresividad, pero quedándose callado al perderse en unos ojos negros.

— _¡Sakura!_— dijo Sasori al ver a la chica — _¡Qué bueno que llegaste! —_ acercándose para abrazarla y besarla.

—_No podía faltar_— sin percatarse que dos pares de ojos no podían dejar de verse.

—_Veo que cambiaste al serio de tu novio_— dijo Sasori viendo al chico que acompañaba a la chica.

—_Claro que no_— respondió Sakura —_Sasuke no tarda pero me acompaña Itachi_— separándose de él y poniendo una mano en el brazo del aludido que provoco que rompiera el contacto con el rubio —_Es hermano de Sasuke ya lo conoces._

—_Si—_ dijo el pelirrojo viendo al chico _—Lo recuerdo_ — comentó mientras se acercaba para darle un leve beso en la mejilla como él acostumbraba.

—_Hola, un gusto verte_— contestó Itachi aun extrañado por esto pero saludándolo de igual forma pero volteando de nuevo al rubio que por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de ver.

—_El es Deidara_— presento Sasori —_Es el nuevo artista de la galería_— señalando al chico de ojos azules —_Ella es mi prima Sakura Haruno_— presentó a la chica con cabello rosa.

—_Mucho gusto, Sakura_ — saludó el rubio sonriendo y abrazándola al igual que hizo con Sasori.

—_Y es Itachi Uchiha_ — dijo Sakura.

—_Mucho gusto—_ dijo el rubio mientras extendía la mano sin saber porqué se había puesto nervioso al percibir la intensa mirada sobre él.

—_El gusto es mío Deidara_— respondió Itachi mientras se acercaba al rubio para saludarlo de beso creyéndolo costumbre apropiada entre artistas.

—_Y dime_— dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a Sasori _— ¿Qué es esto? —_ señalando una gran escultura en madera llena de curvas.

—_Pues es…_— empezó a explicar caminando a la marioneta junto a la chica dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

—_Así que eres artista_— comenzó Itachi sintiendo una inexplicable curiosidad por el chico frente a él.

—_Sí, soy escultor_— respondió el rubio sin saber el por qué tenía esa sensación desconocida frente al pelinegro.

—_Y… ¿qué era eso de terminar con una gran explosión? —_ recordando el golpe recibido por la explicación del chico —_Solo que no hay mejor forma de terminar con algo que con una gran explosión_— comenzando a explicar de nuevo su arte—_Así es como terminan mis esculturas_— agregó sintiéndose seguro —_Con un gran ¡boom!_

—_Esa es una extraña forma de verlo—_ comentó Itachi sorprendido ante la forma de pensar del chico —_Pero no me imagino una escultura explotando._

—_Entonces tienes que venir dentro de cuatro meses—_ invitó sin darse cuenta de que Itachi se había acercado aún más.

— _¿Que va a ver dentro de cuatro meses?—_ preguntó lentamente sin saber porque el rubio le despertaba sensaciones que nadie había hecho.

—_Va a ser mi exposición_— logró articular al ver al de ojos obscuros más cerca de él —_La_ _primera aquí_ — dando un suspiro para tratar de calmar su nerviosismo.

—_Entonces aquí estaré_— respondió suavemente el Uchiha maravillado ante el sonrojo que mostraba el rubio —_No me la perdería._

—_Itachi—_ llamó Sakura provocando que el aludido volteara a verla —_Llamó Sasuke_ — guardando su celular —_Dice que ya esta estacionando el coche y viene para acá._

—_Creí que tardaría mas_— sin evitar cierta molestia al saber que ya no era necesario y que tenía que irse.

—_Voy a la entrada esperarlo_— continuó la chica —_Este... ¿te vas o te quedas?_ — percibiendo cierto nerviosismo en el rubio artista que había estado pendiente de la conversación.

—_Me voy a quedar un rato mas_— respondió Itachi —_Deidara me estaba explicando su concepto de arte—_ viendo de nuevo fijamente los ojos azules.

—_Está bien, ya regreso_— encaminándose a la salida.

— _¿No tienes nada que hacer?—_ Preguntó Deidara —_No es necesario que te quedes._

—_Me quiero quedar—_ dijo el Uchiha sin quitar la vista del rubio —_A menos que quieras que me vaya, quizás tienes algo que hacer—_ sin saber el porqué la idea de que quisiera ver a alguien más le molestaba.

—_Me encantaría que te quedaras_— respondió con una gran sonrisa el artista.

—_Vamos_— señalando unas mesas —_Te invito una copa._

Esa noche, una vez que la galería cerró se fueron a un bar cercano, se la pasaron platicando de sus vidas, sus gustos, el arte de Deidara, los casos de Itachi, sus planes a futuro, ahí se les fue toda la madrugada hasta que a las cinco de la mañana Itachi se fue a su apartamento y Deidara se fue a su estudio, no sin antes quedar de verse nuevamente.

-.-.-.-

Itachi se encontraba afuera de una clínica médica, tenía más de quince minutos debatiendo si entrar o no, no iba a ver a nadie ni se sentía mal, no al menos físicamente, más bien tenía una duda que lo llevaba a atormentando dos días y sabía que la única persona que podría resolverlo estaba dentro de la clínica pero también sabía que esa persona iba a querer algo más que solo un "solo quería saberlo", además de que dentro estaba Ino, amiga de Sakura, una chica bastante escandalosa que siempre trataba de conseguir una cita con él a pesar de tener novio.

— _¡Frentona_!— dijo una rubia de ojos azules entrando al consultorio de una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosa —_Tienes una visita_— continuó diciendo con un poco de sonrojo.

—_Cerda_— respondió a modo de saludo Sakura sentada desde su escritorio _— ¿Una visita?_ — Preguntó extrañada — _¿No querrás decir que ha llegado un paciente Ino?_

—_La verdad no creo que sea un paciente_— contesto la chica poniéndose de rodillas sobre un sillón que estaba a un lado de la puerta —_Está muy bien por donde se le mire—_ siguió provocando que el sonrojo se le notara mas —_Es el hermoso de Itachi_

— _¿Itachi?—_ preguntó aún más sorprendida acercándose también al sillón —_ ¿Cómo que está bien por donde se le mire?_ — cayendo en cuenta del comentario de la chica — ¿_y Sai? —_ recordándole a su prometido.

—_Vamos a ir a comer_— asomándose por la persiana que estaba encima del sillón para seguir viendo a Itachi —Pero eso no evita que observe a ese bombón de hombre.

— _Ino_— llamó acerándose a la ventana también —_No creo que se adecuado que digas eso_— viendo a Itachi un poco cohibido ante las miradas de varias enfermeras, pacientes y visitantes.

— _Es la verdad_— repuso la rubia dando un suspiro —_Tendré que ir a rescatarlo de esas locas_ — abriendo la puerta del consultorio.

— _Extraño_— comentó Sakura viendo como Ino jalaba a Itachi del brazo para caminar junto a él — ¿_Qué querrá Itachi?_

— _Buenos días Sakura_— dijo Itachi alejándose de Ino para darle un beso en la mejilla a Sakura.

— _Hola Itachi_— correspondiendo el gesto _— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Te sientes mal?_

— _Este.._.— comenzó a Itachi esperando que Ino se fuera pero la rubia en lugar de eso se sentó en un sillón que estaba debajo de la persiana.

— _Ino_ —dijo Sakura al ver la incomodidad de Itachi y a su amiga sentarse — _¿No tienes pacientes que atender?_— esperando que su amiga entendiera y se fuera.

— _La verdad no_— dijo sonriendo ante un incomodo Itachi.

— _¡Ino!—_ dijo esta vez Sakura en un tono más fuerte al habitual —_Ve a organizar archivos o a la farmacia por condones o a barrer_ — abriendo la puerta —_Pero vete de mi consultorio._

— _¡Que genio!—_ exclamó la rubia —_No sé como Sasuke te soporta_— exclamó saliendo y cerrando con un ruidoso portazo.

—_Vaya que es rara tu amiga_— comentó Itachi algo espantado por la reacción de la chica.

—_Y que lo digas_— dijo Sakura sentándose en su silla mientras le indicada a Itachi la silla de enfrente —_Entonces, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_ — escrutándolo con sus ojos verdes.

— _Pue_s— comenzó Itachi volteando la mirada de la inquisidora de Sakura —_Me duele la cabeza_— diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

— _Creí que tu inteligencia daba para más_— alzando una ceja _— ¿No sabes que ese tipo de medicamento te lo venden en cualquier parte?_

—_Sí, pero creí que era mejor venir a verte_— esperando que la chica le creyera —_Que tal si es algo peor, una migraña o un tumor_— dijo en tono dramático.

—_Sabes una cosa_— expuso Sakura parándose con un termómetro en la mano —_Eres peor mentiroso que Sasuke_—a la vez que metía el objeto en su boca para que objetara nada —_Y eso ya es mucho decir_— comenzando a revisarle los ojos con una lamparita que saco de su bata blanca; —_Pero supongo que si te tomaste el tiempo de venir hasta acá, al otro lado de la ciudad, soportar a las enfermeras…_— Sakura tomó distancia de él para acercarse a un estante y sacar una bata azul que le extendió ante la mirada atónita de Itachi —Es para que te cambies — indicó señalando una cortina —_No esperaras que te revise con traje ¿o sí?—_ continuo viendo el intento del Uchiha de quitarse el termómetro de la boca —_No te lo quites, si no como quieres que sepa si tienes fiebre, en fin_ — empujando a Itachi detrás de la cortina _—¿En qué iba?—_ mientras sacaba su estetoscopio de un cajón del escritorio

—_A si, soportar a las enfermeras y a Ino debe ser por que en verdad te sientes mal o creer todo eso que dijiste_— mientras veía como el saco de Itachi y sus pantalones quedaban colgados de la cortina —_Pero para examinarte el colon y el recto voy a llamar a un colega_— sonriendo ante la expresión de Itachi de pánico asomándose por la cortina y aún con el termómetro en la boca —_Creo yo que sería incomodo que yo lo hiciera_— tratando de no reírse —_A menos claro que quieras que llame a Ino_— puntualizó sabiendo que con eso el Uchiha confesaría.

—_Me rindo_— dijo Itachi aún con el termómetro en la boca y saliendo de detrás de la cortina con cara de miedo pensando en Ino revisándolo por donde quisiera —_No me duele la cabeza_ — sabiendo que Sakura era capaz de llamar, como amenazó, a Ino.

—_Y bien_— tomando la ropa de Itachi y sentándose en su silla de nueva cuenta — _¿Entonces a que debo tu presencia? — señalándole la silla frente a ella y sonriendo._

—_Me cambio primero_— con la intención de quitarle la ropa a Sakura e irse nuevamente detrás de la cortina.

— _¡Eso si que no!—_ exclamó la chica de cabello rosa quitando la ropa del alcance del chico y poniéndosela sobre las piernas —_Si no me cuentas todo lo que pasa o si considero que me estas mintiendo_— señalándolo con una pluma la puerta —_Hago que te vayas así y no creo que pases mas allá de este piso_ — con una mirada maliciosa.

—_Ahora entiendo porque estas con Sasuke_— dijo Itachi sentándose como niño regañado —_Eres igual de perversa que el._

—_Gracias—_ contesto la chica con una sonrisa de satisfacción —_Ahora dime, ¿que te trae a mi consultorio?_— sacando una bolsa de frituras de uno de los cajones de escritorio —_Y sin rodeos._

—_Antes tienes que prometer que no le dirás nada a nadie—_ dijo el chico —_Ni a tu loca amiga_— refiriéndose a Ino —_Ni a mi hermano, ni al escandaloso de Naruto ni a nadie_— enfatizó sin dar muestras de estar bromeando.

—_Vaya, debe ser algo serio_— dejando su bolsa de papas —_Prometo solemnemente no decir ni una palabra de lo que se diga en este consultorio_—levantando su mano derecha.

—_Está bien_— suspirando y tomando fuerzas _—¿Recuerdas a Deidara?_— preguntó por fin de segundos que tanto a él como a la chica de ojos verdes se les hicieron eternos —_El que estaba con tu primo el día de la inauguración de su exposición_— esperando una respuesta de la chica pero esta solo lo veía fijamente.

— _¡No puedo creerlo_!— dijo la Haruno con los ojos abiertos —_Es algo sumamente sorprendente, Itachi Uchiha está enamorado_— con una gran sonrisa y parándose de su silla aún sin dejar la ropa de Itachi.

— ¡_Yo no dije eso! _— contestó inmediatamente el joven.

—_Vamos Itachi_— continuó la chica sumamente segura — ¿_Por qué otra razón vendrías, en horas de trabajo, al otro lado de la ciudad y con el riesgo de encontrarte a Ino?_— enumerando con los dedos y comenzando a caminar por el lugar sosteniendo la ropa con el brazo.

—_Yo no dije que estuviera enamorado _—sonrojado y volteando la vista de la penetrante mirada verde.

—¡_Esto es emocionante_!— dando un suspiro —Y_a decía yo que en algún momento te iba a pasar, aunque para serte franca_— frunciendo el entrecejo —_Ya me estabas preocupando, creí que te ibas a quedar solo para siempre_ — dando un suspiro.

—_Sakura_— tratando de entender en qué momento había perdido la razón y había decidió ir con la chica.

—_Por cierto_— sin dejar que el chico hablara —_Creo que Deidara es el adecuado para ti, es tan lindo_ — viendo a Itachi que estaba con la cara escondida entre sus manos.

—Sakura— logrando obtener la atención de la chica —_Espera por favor_ — viéndole la intención a la chica de ya comenzar a mandar invitaciones —_Antes de que sigas hay otros problemas_ — decidiendo que ya le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — preguntó la chica sentándose de nuevo.

—_Creo que vas demasiado rápido_— dando un suspiro —_No sé si él... este, si le intereso_— un poco sonrojado —_Además creo que él y tu primo tienen algo_ — tratando de no sonar celoso.

—_Así que ese es el problema_— dijo más calmada —_No_ _sabes si él está interesado y disponible, clásico._

— _¿Puedes no hablar como si yo fuera una chica?_— temiendo que en cualquier momento sacara una revista de adolescentes y comenzara a hacerle test del tipo "como saber si le gustas" —_Ya es demasiado extraño todo esto._

—_De verdad te gusta, ¿no es cierto?—_ viendo como el chico, tan orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo no sabía qué hacer y observando incluso cierto temor de que Deidara ya estuviera con alguien.

—_Si_— dando un suspiro —_Me gusta mucho_ — sabiendo que era inútil negarlo.

—_Entonces tengo una noticia_— dando un suspiro —_Ese día yo también pensé que ellos dos tenían alg_o— captando la atención del Uchiha —_Después de todo, cuando llegamos los vi bastante apasionados en su plática_— viendo como el chico frente a ella se ponía cada vez más impaciente —_Así que le pregunte a Sasori._

— _¿Y qué te dijo?_— tratando de no sonar desesperado por la respuesta pero sin lograrlo.

—_Me dijo_— disfrutando el momento, después de todo, no todos los días se ve a un Uchiha ansioso y mucho menos demostrándolo —_Que solo eran buenos amigos_ — con una gran sonrisa —_Y que no tenían nada que ver._

—_Así que Deidara está disponible_ — procesando la información.

—_Sí, está disponible y por lo que sé_— diciendo esto en voz baja —_Creo que tú también le interesas._

—_Supongo que esa es una buena noticia—_ dando un suspiro que denotaba que no estaba del todo alegre.

— ¿_Qué pasa?— _Preguntó Sakura al ver el semblante del chico ya que esperaba una reacción más alegre — _¿No era eso lo que querías?_

—_Sakura_— mientras comenzaba a jugar con unas hojas sobre el escritorio —_Tu sabes como es mi familia_— suspirando —_No son precisamente comprensivos o muy abiertos a cierto tipo de temas._

—_Es cierto_— presintiendo por donde iba el verdadero problema —_Fugaku no es una persona precisamente tolerante y Mikoto siempre esta cuidando las apariencias._

—_Precisamente_— dándole la razón a la chica —_Entonces, ¿que crees que piensen cuado su hijo mayor les presente a su nuevo novio?_— enfatizando las dos últimas palabras.

—_No creo que les agrade mucho_— dando un suspiro al recordar lo difícil que fue que aceptaran su relación con Sasuke.

—_Exacto_— moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente —_Si contigo fueron así— sabiendo que eso fue lo que pensó la chica_ —Conmigo va a ser mucho peor, una cosa es que sepan que soy gay y otra que lo exprese públicamente.

—Sasuke te apoyaría —dijo Sakura dándole una sonrisa comprensiva —Y sabes que cuentas conmigo.

—_Eso lo se_ —exhalando cansadamente —_Lo que no quiero es que Deidara la pase mal por su culpa._

— _¿Por que primero no nos ocupamos de Deidara?—_ tratando de que el joven dejara de preocuparse por su familia —_Y ya en su momento lo haremos de tu familia._

—_Admito que no tiene caso preocuparme antes de tiempo_ — cambiando su sombría expresión —_Además aún no se si Deidara me aceptara._

—_Claro que lo hará_ — sonriendo ampliamente —_No te inquietes por eso._

—_Supongo que con eso ya me puedes devolver mi ropa ¿no?_ — rogando por que la chica no lo mandara así de regreso.

—_Lo haré si me respondes algo_ — dijo sumamente seria.

— _¿Qué? —_ preguntándose nuevamente como es que pensó que ir con la chica era buena idea.

— ¿_Puedo organizar una cita doble?_ — con cara de inocencia —_Ya se_ — abriendo los ojos y comenzando a imaginar cosas —_Mejor una triple e invitamos a Sasori y a quien sea con este saliendo_— agregó extendiéndole la ropa a Itachi —_Mejor una salida en grupo y le digo a Ino y Sai y a Naruto y Hinata_ —Viendo hacía la cortina donde el chico se estaba cambiando — _¿Qué te parece la idea?_ — riendo ante la mirada asesina que Itachi le mando asomado por la cortina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un mes después de la exposición de Sasori, Deidara se encontraba tomando medias de la estancia donde se realizaría su exposición, ahí se encontró con Sasori que había ido a recoger unos materiales, tenían aproximadamente quince días de no haberse visto a pesar de que sus estudios se encontraba a una cuadra de distancia y aprovechando que ese día habían coincidido se fueron a comer a una cafetería cercana.

— _¿Y qué has estado haciendo?_ —Comenzó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba una charola para pasar a servirse —_Tengo días que no te veo — agarrando un emparedado._

—_Preparando mi exposición, ya sabes_— respondió Deidara caminando tras él con otra charola —_Es un trabajo cansado, por eso no había venido_— tomando un plato de ensalada verde.

—_Claro—_ tomando unas papas fritas —_Supongo que te la has pasado encerrado en tu estudio_— sonriendo con algo de malicia.

—_Más o menos_— buscando que aderezo probar —_Después de todo no conozco a muchas personas aquí así que no salgo mucho._

—_Qué raro—_ dijo el otro con falsa sorpresa —_El otro día juraría que te vi entrando al cine con cierto chico de pelo negro_— provocando que a Deidara se le resbalara una lata de jugo que había tomado.

—_Este...—_ recogiendo la lata mientras en su rostro aparecía un sonrojo bastante notable —_Nos hemos visto varias veces_— tratando de calmarse y caminando a una mesa desocupada.

—_Extraño_— dijo Sasori caminando tras el después de haber tomado un vaso y una lata de refresco —_Que yo sepa Itachi no sale mucho._

—_El día de tu inauguración nos llevamos bien_— sentándose en la mesa —E_s bastante agradabl_e— viendo como el pelirrojo se sentaba frente él con una mirada extraña.

—_Así que te gusto el Uchiha mayor_— dijo Sasori sonriendo ampliamente mientras tomaba un bocado más del emparedado que tenía frente a él.

—_Un, yo no diría que me gusto_— volteando la vista de los inquisidores ojos de Sasori que lo veían fijamente —_Solo que me pareció interesante _— jugando con el popote que tenía su vaso.

—_Debo admitir que es algo digno de verse_— dando un suspiro —_No se quien me gusta más_— comenzó el pelirrojo con la intención de que Deidara dijera algo—_Si él o su hermano menor_— jugando con el tenedor que sostenía y sin ver a Deidara que lo veía fijamente —_Pero como Sasuke-Kun anda con Sakura creo que lo intentare con Itachi-Kun._

—_No me parece buena idea_— comentó Deidara molesto por el comentario del artista de las marionetas —_Además no creo que seas del tipo de Itachi _— dando un bocado a su ensalada.

— _¿A no? _— preguntó viendo el semblante molesto del rubio —_ ¿Y cuál es según tú, su tipo? _— sonriendo ante la reacción de Deidara —_Además dices que no estás interesado en él_— señalando con su tenedor que tenía una papa frita —_No veo el por qué te importa._

— _¡No me importa, un!—_ respondió Deidara molesto por los comentarios de Sasori.

—_Entonces, ¿está bien que lo llame y lo invite a salir_?— preguntó ansioso por saber cuánto resistía Deidara antes de explotar —_Quizás una cita doble_ — cerrando los ojos para imaginar —_Sakura con Sasuke-Kun e Itachi y yo_— suspirando —_Será muy divertido y romántico._

—_Creí que salías con alguien_— esperando que así Sasori se callara.

—_Na, no es nada serio_— restándole importancia _—Además dejo a cualquiera por Itachi-Kun_ — esperando que con eso Deidara confesara por fin que le gustaba el Uchiha.

—_No creo que acepte_— tratando de tranquilizarse y no parecer celoso —_Ya te dije que no eres su tipo_— tratando de asesinar a su ensalada con el tenedor.

—_Y_ _vuelvo a repeti_rlo— continuó Sasori sonriendo socarronamente — ¿_Cuál es su tipo?_ — diciendo esto pausadamente _— ¿O cómo estas tan seguro que no va a aceptar una invitación mía?_— creo que yo puedo ser su tipo.

— _¡Porque no eres su tipo!—_ estalló Deidara parándose de la silla donde estaba —_Su tipo soy yo, y no va a aceptar tu invitación_— dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando vio la enorme sonrisa en la cara de Sasori —_Por que anda conmigo_ — diciendo esto último en un susurro.

— _¡Lo sabía!—_ exclamó el de cabellos rojos parándose también de su silla —_ Sabía que se habían gustado, sabía que ya tenían algo—_ sonriendo alegremente — ¿_Pero no crees que van un poco rápido?_— viéndolo con duda.

— _¡Creía que Itachi te interesaba_!— repeló el rubio.

— _¡Hay no!—_ prorrumpió Sasori con cara de espanto —_Es demasiado serio para mí, no es mi tipo, además ya suficiente tenemos en la familia con un Uchiha_— comiendo una papa frita.

— _¿Entonces por que todo eso de querer llamarlo y de la cita doble?_— aún sin comprender a Sasori.

—_Estaba aburrido y quería que admitieras que te gustaba Itachi_— alzando los hombros y volviéndose a sentar —_Solo eso, pero no creí que ya estuvieran saliendo._

—_Eres odioso_ — sentándose nuevamente con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro.

—_Lo sé—_ admitió Sasori con cara de satisfacción —_Pero si no fuera por mí no lo habrías conocido_— moviendo el popote de su vaso —_Y quería saber que pasaba, así que cuéntame, como se dio todo._

—_Eres un chismoso—_ dijo Deidara dando un suspiro —_Está bien, verás..._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Durante más de dos meses Sakura y Sasori fueron los únicos que estuvieron enterados de la relación de Itachi y Deidara, los primos habían prometido no decir nada a nadie hasta que ellos dos decidieran hacerlo pero no por eso pudieron evitar organizar salidas para que ellos se pudieran ver más seguido y hacer alguna que otra broma para reírse de sus reacciones.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, debo confesarlo, batalle un poco con el título pero creo que quedo adecuado, no se, espero que si._

_Gracias a Kusubana Yoru por aceptar se mi Beta Reader, de ahora en adelante ella me va a ayudar a poner lindos mis fics y este es el primero de ellos, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo._

**_Mata ne._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta la segunda parte del fic, espero les guste.**

* * *

La galería estaba llena ya que esta exposición había sido bastante esperada porque había llegado a los medios el extraño concepto de arte del chico rubio y que planeaba explotar las esculturas a lo largo de la velada sin avisar por lo que muchos decidieron que sería algo digno de ver.

Entre los invitados se encontraba la madre de Deidara, una mujer rubia pero de ojos obscuros bastante cariñosa con cuanto le presentaban siendo su primera víctima el pelirrojo de Sasori que hasta el momento no había podido librarse de varios abrazos y marcados besos en las mejillas, también se encontraba Sakura junto a Sasuke que debido a las salidas que había organizado la chica había terminado por aceptar a Deidara como parte habitual del grupo, Naruto Uzumaki, que era socio de Sasuke, se encontraba buscando en todas las esculturas el interruptor por el cual serían explotadas, seguido de Hinata Hyūga, su novia y diseñadora de joyas, que se aseguraba que no las destruyera en el proceso, Ino junto a su novio Sai que también había ido como parte los artistas de la ciudad invitados, Tenten, propietaria de varias tiendas junto a su novio Neji Hyūga que era, de igual forma, accionista en varias empresas al igual que Sasuke y primo de Hinata.

Estaba también Kakuzu que a pesar que el arte no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ya que era un corredor de bolsa había ido al igual que Hidan que era un ministro de la iglesia de Jashin pero como amigos de Itachi se habían presentado junto a Pain y Konan, ambos abogados y próximos a casarse.

La velada se había desenvuelto bien, la exposición había sido un éxito y todos los invitados estaban bastante conformes ante las explosiones que en segundos desparecían una escultura por completo, ya cuando todo hubo terminado solo quedaron los amigos cercanos de la aún desconocida pareja y algunos artistas invitados, miembros de la galería así como los dueños de la misma.

—_Sigo sin entender que tiene de grandioso una explosión_— dijo Sasuke con visible aburrimiento y sosteniendo una copa de vino.

— _¡Yo creo que fue genial!_ — comentó Naruto que estaba encantado —_Esto no se ve todo los días_— tomando una copa de la barra donde se encontraban.

—_Supongo_ _que por esto es que estamos en el mundo de los negocio_s— dijo Neji —_No entendemos el mundo del arte_— recargándose junto a Sasuke.

—_Debo admitir que el arte de Deidara es fuera de lo común_— comentó Sai sentándose en una silla alta que estaba cerca —_Es bastante entretenido contemplar nuevas formas de ver la vida._

—_El arte solo cuesta dinero_— se quejó con bastante molestia Kakuzu que se había acercado al grupo junto a Hidan y Pain.

—_A mi Dios esto no le parece correcto_— dijo Hidan —_Va contra mis creencias estar aquí._

—_Pues debo admitir que lo de las explosiones fue interesante_— comentó Pain —_Pero no me sentí del todo a gusto, esto estuvo plagado de artistas bastante extraños_— señalando a un chico de cabello largo pintado de verde y con una especie de falda que se iba retirando.

— _¿Entonces por que están aquí_? — preguntó Naruto sin comprender.

—_TenTen me obligo_— dijo secamente el Hyuuga.

—_Sakura me obligo_— dijo Sasuke volteando la cara.

—_Itachi es nuestro amigo—_ dijo Hidan por él y por Kakuzu.

—_Y básicamente nos obligo_— completó Kakuzu.

—_Konan me trajo si decirme a dónde veníamos_— contestó Pain cruzándose de brazos.

—_A mi me invitaron_— contestó Sai sonriendo.

—_De verdad que son todo un caso_— comenzó a burlarse el Uzumaki —_los grandes hombres de negocios_— señalando a Neji, Pain y Sasuke —_Manejados por sus novias— _conteniendo la risa —_Y ustedes dos_ — refiriéndose a Kakuzu y Hidan —_por su amigo, es el colmo_ — riendo lo mas disimuladamente que podía.

— _¡Imbécil!_ — dijo Sasuke al tiempo que le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto.

—_Tienen que aceptar que esto no se ve todos los días_— dijo Naruto sin importarle el golpe —_Como sea, yo si me estoy divirtiendo, solo lamento que no haya ramen_— dando un suspiro —_Pero ¿Que se le va a hacer? Bueno_ — dando una palmada a Kakuzu —_Yo voy a buscar la cocina o cafetería de este lugar, tengo hambre_ — alejándose ante la mirada atónita de los cuatro hombres.

—_Vaya que es raro_—masculló Kakuzu una vez que salió del trance.

—_Y que lo digas_— contestó Neji tomando otra copa de vino.

—_La verdad aún no entiendo porque Itachi nos hizo venir_— dijo Hidan —_Que yo sepa a él tampoco le gusta o le gustaba esto._

—_Si viniera él solo no habría problema_— dijo el Uchiha menor —_Pero no sé por qué nos arrastra a esto también._

—_Yo creo que es bastante simple_— dijo Sai que había estado pendiente de la conversación pero sin intervenir —_Es obvio que ni Itachi o alguno de ustedes entiende algo de arte_— ganándose la atención de todos —Tú— señalando a Sasuke —_Estás aquí porque seguramente la fea_— refiriéndose a Sakura —_Te prometió algo más divertido en la noche_— provocando las risas de los demás —_Tú — _señalando a Neji — _Porque si no Tenten seguramente te dejaría por ese amigo raro que solo viste de verde_— provocando que el Hyuuga volteara la cara —_Tú _— viendo a Pain —_Por que de seguro Konan hizo lo mismo que la fea_— provocando que se sonrojara —_Y ustedes dos porque seguramente Itachi les prometió algo_— tomando un trago de su copa —_Todos están aquí por algún interés_— sonriendo falsamente —_Así que lo más probable es que Itachi esté aquí por lo mismo._

— _¿Cual? _— pregunto Hidan que fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar a pesar de que todos estaban bastante interesados en lo que decía el pintor.

—_No se— _quitando sus sonrisa —_Pero lo que sea debe ser algo bastante bueno para que soporte a la madre de Deidara _— tocándose las mejillas que aún tenía adoloridas de cuando conoció a la señora —_Y para que este platicando y sonriendo _— señalando a un Itachi platicando junto a Deidara cordialmente con los dueños de la galería.

—_No puedo pensar en algo que le interese a Itachi lo suficiente para estar aquí_— dijo Pain ganando un asentimiento de cabeza de los demás.

Los chicos se quedaron observando a Itachi tratando de descubrir que era lo suficientemente importante para que hubiera estado de encantador con todos durante la velada, mientras que en uno de los sillones que había en la galería se encontraban las chicas platicando junto a Sasori.

—_Entonces Sasori ¿sí o no?_ — preguntó Ino nuevamente tomando un trago de su copa.

—_Sí o no ¿qué?_ — bastante confundido preguntó Sasori — ¿_De qué hablas?_

— _¿Tienes algo con Deidara?_— continuó Konan —_Ya es hora de que confieses_— tomando un bocadillo de una bandeja que tenían cerca.

— _¡Que no!_ — respondió el pelirrojo —_Por décima vez no salgo con Deidara_.

—_Pero si se ven tan bien juntos_— continuó Tenten suspirando.

—_Hacen bonita pareja_— dijo Hinata —_Se ven lindos_ — dejando su copa sobre la mesa donde estaban los bocadillos.

—_Pero solo somos amigos_— respondió el chico ya cansando —_Les he estado diciendo toda la noche que él y yo no tenemos nada._

—_Vamos Sasori_— continuó la rubia —_De aquí no va a salir_— sonriendo ampliamente —_En serio, dinos si tienes algo con él._

—_Sakura—_ llamó a su prima que estaba bastante entretenida jugando con su zapato y un poco de arcilla que estaba en el suelo —_Diles que yo estoy saliendo con alguien más y él también_— parándose del sillón —_Yo me voy._

—_Chicas_— dijo Sakura sonriendo ante la desesperación de su primo —_En serio, Sasori sale ahorita con un vendedor de algo, creo que de cosas de oficina o algo así_ — tratando de hacer memoria —_Y Deidara no está interesado en él._

—_Eso quiere decir que Deidara está interesado en alguien más_— dijo Tenten repasando las palabras de Sakura.

—_No se—_ respondió algo nerviosa la chica al ver la cara de las tres chicas —_Pero supongo que sí._

—_Y tú sabes en quien_— acusó la Yamanaka a su amiga y colega.

— _¡No es cierto!—_ respondió la aludida jugando con una servilleta.

—_Claro que si_— señaló Hinata —_Estas muy nerviosa._

—_Yo no sé con quien anda_— volteando la cabeza para dejar de ver a sus amigas.

—_Y es además alguien conocido_— dijo sorprendida Konan.

— _¡Yo no dije nada!_— sin saber cómo es que sus amigas habían llegado a esa conclusión.

—_No fue necesario frentona_— dijo Ino sentándose a su lado para pasarle un brazo por los hombros —_Por cómo te pusiste fue más que obvio._

—_A veces eres tan fácil de descifrar—_ dando un suspiro continuó la Hyuuga.

—_Muy bien_— dijo Konan —_Dinos con quien anda el rubio_ — refiriéndose a Deidara —_Habla._

—_No puedo decir nada_— respondió la chica de ojos verdes —_Lo prometí._

—_Vamos Sakura_— rogó Tenten —_Dinos aunque sea si se encuentra aquí, solo eso — poniendo una cara de niña buena._

—_Y ya no te preguntamos nada má_s— continuó Ino tomando una copa más de vino.

—_Está bien_— sabiendo que no se podría librar de ellas —_Deidara si esta con alguien y si, esa persona se encuentra aquí_— tomándose de un trago lo que restaba de su copa pensando en los problemas en los que se metería sin ellas llegaban a descubrir quién era.

—_Bueno, por descarte_— comenzó la Yamanaka —_No puede ser ninguno de esos_ — señalando a un grupo de pintores que estaban observando una de las pocas esculturas que sobrevivieron —_Porque esos están casados_— comiendo un bocadillo.

—_Tampoco Pain, Naruto, Neji o Sasuke_— prosiguió Konan.

—_Ni ninguno de los dos dueños de la galería_— dijo Hinata —_Ellos son pareja._

—_No creo que sea alguno de ello_s— continuó Tenten señalando a dos chicos que se estaban besando —_Ellos ya parecen bastante entretenidos._

—_Entonces solo nos queda Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi y esos tres de allá_— dijo Ino viendo a 3 chicos que se encontraban hablando con Naruto cerca de la cocina.

—_Y a los meseros_— acotó Sakura esperanzada en desviar las sospechas del Uchiha mayor —_Son cinco, no se les olviden_ — tomando otra copa de vino.

Mientras las chicas discutían quien podría ser la pareja de Deidara comparando desde cómo se veían juntos a las miradas que se dado durante la velada los chicos seguían buscando una explicación por la cual Itachi estaba ahí.

—_Pues nosotros nos vamos_— dijo Ranma, uno de los dueños de la galería —_Pero en eso quedamos_ — riendo con Itachi.

—_Claro que si_— respondió el Uchiha —_Les aseguro que les va a encantar._

—_Entonces no se diga más_— contestó Ryoga, el otro dueño de la galería —_Estaremos esperando que nos mandes a ese arquitecto, ya es tiempo de cambiar la fachada._

—_Estoy seguro que les gustara la propuesta_— dijo Itachi con una leve sonrisa al ver como Deidara lo veía fijamente.

—_Bueno Dei_— expresó Ranma sacando de su trance al chico —_Ya te lo había dicho pero esto fue genial, de verdad no nos equivocamos contigo._

—_Me alegra que les haya gustado_— sonrío complacido el artista mientras se mordía el labio.

—_Más que eso_— continuó Ryoga —_Ha sido de las mejores presentaciones que hemos tenido._

—_Es todo un artista_— intervino Itachi fascinado ante el sonrojo que Deidara mostraba ante los halagos —_Es genial._

—_Pues los dejamos —_comentó Ryoga mientras tomaba de la mano a Ranma para dejar a los chicos.

—_Nos vemos en la semana— _dijo Ranma sonriendo ante las miradas de Deidara e Itachi que no se habían despegado.

—_Claro_— reaccionó Deidara —_Nos vemos luego_— acercándose a despedirse de beso de Ranma.

—_No lo dejes ir_— le susurro Ranma a Deidara cuando estuvieron cerca —_Está como para comérselo._

—_Claro_— sonrojándose intensamente ante esta declaración.

—_Adiós Deidara_— se despidió Ryoga de beso —_Me encantó tu novio_ — le susurro de igual forma cuando lo tuvo cerca.

—_Adiós chicos_— dijo Itachi acercándose a la pareja pero estos se acercaron al mismo tiempo —_Cuida a Deidara_ —le susurraron mientras se despedían.

Los dos chicos se alejaron tomados de la mano sonriendo ante la nueva pareja y dejando a estos perplejos ante tales declaraciones ya que en ningún momento habían dicho que estaban saliendo más que a Sasori y a Sakura y están seguros que ellos no habían dicho nada.

—_Creo que ellos saben_— dijo finalmente Itachi cuando salieron de su estupor.

—_Son extraños_— contestó Deidara viéndolo —_Les pediré que no digan nada._

— _¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?_— preguntó Itachi caminando hacía el rubio hasta quedar a unos pasos de él.

—_Pues para que nadie se entere_— contestó poniéndose algo nervioso ante la cercanía del chico.

—_Deidara_— dijo Itachi casi en susurros —_Me gustas_ — sonriendo ante el sonrojo del rubio —_Te gusto_ — con una sonrisa socarrona —_No veo cual es el problema._

—_Pero tu familia_— recordando que el Uchiha le había dicho que su familia se puso histérica cuando les dijo que era gay y más aun cuando fue fotografiado con su anterior pareja.

—_Mi familia son las personas que están aquí_— provocando que Deidara volteara a la galería para ver, cerca de la barra, a Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sai, Hidan, Kakuzu y Pain que en ese momento voltearon la cara y a Sasori, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen y Konan que ya estaban con ellos y que sonreían emocionadas —_Y sé que no va a ver problemas con ellos._

— _¿Estás seguro?_— preguntó Deidara una vez más ante la declaración de Itachi —_A mi no me molesta seguir como estábamos._

—_Pero a mi si_— contestó Itachi —_No quiero seguir utilizando excusas para vernos, quiero estar cerca de ti a todas horas—_ caminando hasta quedar a un paso del rubio —_Y sobre todo quiero hacer esto_— tomando con una mano la nuca de Deidara para acercarlo y besarlo lentamente mientras que con la otra entrelazaba sus manos.

—_Quien lo diría_— dijo Sasori observando y sonriendo ante la escena de los dos enamorados besándose.

—_Lo sé_— respondió Sakura dando un suspiro —_Me da gusto_— abrazándose a Sasuke que parecía que había dejado de respirar.

—_Creo que se ven bien juntos_— comentó Konan que estaba tomada de la mano de Pain.

—_Se ven tiernos_— dijo Hinata que también estaba tomada de la mano con Naruto.

—_Debo admitir que si_— contestó Tenten sonriendo al sentir como Neji posaba sus manos en sus hombros.

—_Ahora Deidara será de tu familia teme_— dijo Naruto sonriendo — _¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?_

— _¡Imbécil!_— respondió Sasuke dándole una mirada fría a su rubio amigo ante este comentario.

—_Todos los chicos lindos resultan ser gays_— dijo Ino un poco triste —_Pero que se le va a hacer._

—_No creo que a Jashin-sama le agrade esto_— continuó Hidan —_Pero supongo que hará una excepción si se lo pido._

—_Yo insisto en que el amor cuesta dinero_— respondió Kakuzu.

—_La verdad no sé por qué no se me ocurrió antes_— aclaró Sai — _supongo que no era del todo normal ver a Itachi llegar al estudio de Deidara a altas horas de la noche pero no creí que fuera por eso._

—_Creo que para el amor no hay imposibles_— dijo Pain sonriendo ante la mirada de Konan.

—_Supongo que ninguno de nosotros lo esperábamos_— dijo Neji.

—_Eso no es del todo cierto_— intervino Tenten viendo hacía Sakura —_Y estoy segura que tu también sabía_s— mirando acusadoramente a Sasori.

— _¿Tú sabías?—_ preguntó Sasuke a la chica de cabello rosa.

— _¡Prometí guardar el secreto!—_ respondió Sakura ante las miradas de todos sobre ella.

— _¿Desde hace cuanto?—_ preguntó Naruto.

— _¡Desde ese día que Itachi fue a verte al consultorio_!— casi gritó Ino — _¿Por qué no me dijiste nada frentona?_

—_No podía_— respondió Sakura.

— _¿Y tú?—_ preguntó Kakuzu a Sasori — _¿Desde cuándo sabes?_

—_Se lo sonsaque a Deidara como un mes después de mi exposición._

— _¡Así que estuvieron dos meses guardando el secreto!_— exclamó Konan.

—_Prometimos no decir nada_— respondió Sasori.

—_No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada_— dijo sombríamente Sasuke a su novia.

—_No éramos los indicados para decir algo_ — respondió la chica.

—_Eso es cierto_— intervino Itachi que se había acercado junto a Deidara sin que ellos se percataran.

—_Nosotros les pedimos que no dijeran nada— _continuó el rubio artista_ —Solo nos ayudaron._

— _¿Ven?_ —acotó Sasori —_Ellos nos prohibieron decir algo. _

—_No entiendo porqué no dijeron nada_— comentó Neji.

—_Es solo que no queríamos vernos en problemas antes de tiempo_— contestó Itachi.

—_Supongo que hablas por la última vez_— dijo Pain dándole una palmada a Itachi —Entiendo.

—_Es cierto_— prosiguió Kakuzo —_Pero aún así el amor cuesta demasiado dinero._

—_Me da gusto que se hayan encontr_ado— sonriendo les dijo Konan.

—_Supongo que Jashin los perdonara_— dijo Hidan —_Pero solo por esta vez._

—_Gracias_— les respondió Itachi sabiendo que esas frases eran su forma de decirle que se alegraban por él.

—_Entonces la cosa va en serio_— intervino Tenten.

—_Así es_— contestó Deidara sonriendo.

—_Me da gusto por ustedes dos, se ve que son felices juntos— dijo la Hyūga._

—_Lo somos—_ contestó el Uchiha mayor tomando de la mano a su pareja.

—_Me parece bien_— dijo Sai —_Es bueno aceptar lo que uno es, lo que no entiendo es por qué Naruto y Sasuke no hacen lo mismo._

— ¡_Tarado!_— le gritó el Uzumaki — _Yo no soy así_ — abriendo los ojos ante lo que había dicho —_No estoy diciendo que este mal pero no me gusta el teme, pero por ustedes me dan gusto, en serio._

—_Es cierto—_ continuó Neji —_Al final de cuentas es su vida._

—_Qué bueno que decidieron hablar por fin de esto_— dijo Sakura sonriendo ante Itachi y Deidara — ¡_Que feliz estoy por ustedes! Ya era tiempo._

—_Así que ya son pareja oficial_— dijo Ino —_Esto habrá que celebrarlo._

—_Admito que no es una mala ide_a— intervino Konan planeando una pequeña fiesta ya.

— _¿Y tu Sasuke_?— preguntó Itachi al ver que su hermano menor no había dicho nada — ¿_Qué opinas? _

—_Supongo que necesitaras apoyo para cuando se lo comuniques a nuestros padres_ — respondió el Uchiha menor —_Ahí estaré_ — esbozando una minúscula sonrisa.

—_Gracias_— respondió Itachi sabiendo que esa era la forma de su hermano para decir que estaba de acuerdo y feliz por su relación.

—_En ese caso ¡vámonos de fiesta_!— exclamó Naruto que se había quedado pensando en la idea de Ino caminando a la salida junto a Hinata.

—_Claro que si_— le respondió Hinata sonriendo a su novio.

— _¡Perfecto!_ — dijo Tenten —_Ya me aburrí del vinito_ — caminando detrás de ellos.

—_Yo también_— dando un suspiro exclamo la Haruno —_Vamos Sasuke-Kun, además creo que tengo hambre_— jalando la chica del brazo para caminar.

— _En el coche dejaste unas galletas_— respondió el Uchiha.

— ¿_Pero a donde vamos a ir?—_ preguntó Konan mientras se acomodaba su abrigo.

—_Todo está cerrado a esta hora_— acotó Pain checando su reloj.

—_Incluso los bares_— intervino Hidan.

—_Y todo cuesta dinero—_ dijo Kakuzu.

—_Pues vamos al estudio de Deidara—_ dijo Sai que iba junto a Ino —_O al de Sasori, el mío esta algo lejos._

—_Pero no tengo nada de licor_ — respondió Deidara.

—_Yo si_— dijo feliz Sasori —_Acabo de encontrar un sake divino_ — expuso ya estando casi en la salida.

— ¿_Cuál?_— preguntó Neji que iba junto a su novia detrás de él.

Así los chicos salieron de la galería encaminándose a sus coches y hablando de donde conseguir algo de comer y más licor dejando a la pareja protagonista de la noche atrás.

— _¿Qué opinas_?— preguntó Itachi deteniendo a Deidara a la puerta de la galería.

—_Digo que tenemos una familia extraña_— oyendo como Naruto proclamaba por toda la calle que él tenía ramen instantáneo para todos.

—_Eso es verdad_— esbozando una sonrisa después de ver que Sasuke le lanzaba un vaso a Naruto para que se callara — _sumamente rara._

—_Supongo que te acostumbras_— dijo volteando al oír como Hidan maldecía a Kakuzu por ser un avaro y sacrílego.

—_Eso es cierto_— entrelazando una de sus manos —_En estos momentos no podía pedir nada más._

—_Cuando te conocí creí que eras una persona fría y extraña_— comentó riendo ante esto el artista.

—_Cuando te conocí creí que eras una persona escandalosa y rara_— le respondió el Uchiha.

—_En definitiva fue una casualidad el habernos conocido_— dijo Deidara viéndolo a los ojos —_De otro modo no nos hubiéramos encontrado jamás._

—_Creo que mas bien fue el destino_— respondió Itachi —_No hay otro modo de explicar que estemos juntos a pesar de ser tan diferentes._

—_Te amo_— confesó Deidara con un leve sonrojo —C_omo no creí que pudiera hacerlo jamás—_ sintiendo como Itachi atraía su cuerpo y ponía una de sus manos detrás de su nuca tomando posesión de sus labios en un beso que dejaba ver todo lo que sentía por el explosivo artista hasta dejarlos sin aliento —_Creo que deberíamos irnos_ — dijo Deidara una vez que recupero el aire totalmente sonrojado —_Nos están viendo_— provocando que Itachi volteara la cabeza para ver a todos asomados por las ventanas de sus coches y sonriendo.

—_Vamos_— tomando de la mano al rubio y caminando hacía su coche —_Es hora de celebrar._

Esa noche celebraron en el estudio de Sasori, brindaron por la excelente exposición de Deidara y sobre todo por la nueva pareja del grupo, Itachi y Deidara que a pesar de ser tan diferentes empezaban una relación que a vista de todos era bastante estable y sobre todo interesante de ver.

* * *

**La verdad aún creo que me quedo un poco (bastante cursi) pero simplemente fue lo que se me vino a la mente, de cualquier forma espero les haya gustado.**

**Mata ne.**


End file.
